Jaymie Rae Hunt
Confessionals Total: x Season 3 (3.6) * she is unable to define chaines for a second time My mind was everywhere and Kitty was freaking me out, so it just didn’t come to me. * she is made to perform by herself I stopped doing the choreography. Kelli, Judy, and Kitty’s eyes were all on me, and I just couldn’t finish it. I didn’t even know what move came next. * When they give me criticism, it kind of brings me down but at the same time I’m not exactly feeling what I’m doing wrong so I’m a little bit confused on everything right now. * visits announced Going into Kelli and Judy’s office is going to be overwhelming because this is my first time, so I really don’t know what to expect, but I’m ready for anything, positive, negative. I’m ready to see what they’re going to tell me. * cut My experience in training camp was a lot more difficult than I thought. I thought it was going to come a lot easier, and obviously it didn’t. I struggled with dances, but I know it’s because I don’t have the dance background that some of these ladies have. I’m ready to come back next year and show ‘em what I got. Commentary Season 3 (3.6) * Kitty Carter asks her what a chaines is, to no response Are you a dumb blonde or are you just not knowledgeable in dance? replies not knowledgeable in dance That’s honest. – Kitty * Kitty Carter asks her to name a classical passe, to no response Jaymie! Thank god you’re cute. – Kitty * Kitty Carter asks her what a chaines is, again Oh, so that means you did not listen to one thing I said earlier? starts to say she did Which is totally disrespectful. You didn’t listen to me if you don’t know the answer. What’s the answer? says she’s not sure You’re not sure? – Kitty * has everyone else sit down You’re fighting for your life. You’re by yourself. Freestyle and the routine. Here we go. half-dances before stopping Jaymie, you should have freestyled if anything else. Everybody else doesn’t know either and they get up there and try. – Kitty * You had lots of mistakes and you looked really clunky in that one. You’ve got that yardstick down to your waist and nothing moves. You just all move in one piece. – J [Kelli has Justine perform the move and tells Jaymie Rae to watch] It’s fun to watch her back up. - K Office Visits Season 3 (3.6) * of three Kelli asks how she feels after the last two nights. Jaymie says not good. Kelli says tonight and last night really did kind of reveal that she does have some struggling that’s they’re not sure they can overcome in this amount of time. Being honest with her, Kelli was kind of hoping that last night Kitty would go away and tonight would be a fresh, strong Jaymie, but that’s not what happened. Tonight’s gonna need to be her last night here, but she’s a perfect example of someone who needs to go take more dance lessons and come back because everything else is in place for her. Kelli’s sorry to be the one that disappoints her, but Jaymie says it’s fine – it’s her job. She’s thanks her and says she’s going to cry and doesn’t want to cry. Kelli says she understands crying, and they’ve all cried. Judy says she thinks Jaymie’s held it together really, really well. Kelli says, in her interview she wrote honest, refreshing and poised. They want all her efforts to come back. Judy gets up and hugs her. Jaymie says she’ll be back. End of Journey Season 3 (3.6) * Cut from training camp during week 6 in her first office visit (4th out of 9, 41 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.6) * Kitty Carter quizzes her on what a chaines is, and she cannot answer. Soon after, Kitty does this again for a classical passe, and Jaymie is unable to answer correctly. Later, Kitty asks her what a chaines is again, and Jaymie still cannot answer. Misc. * Serves as a "one-episode wonder" of sorts, as she is virtually invisible in the season's first five episodes, before receiving heavy focus during her cut episode. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC